wolfensteinfandomcom-20200223-history
List of Newspapers (The New Colossus)
The following is a list of all the newspaper clippings that appear in Wolfenstein II: The New Colossus. Grace Walker Acquitted Of Murder Charge 22 Jan. 1947, New York - The verdict in the now famous trial against Ms. Grace Walker was delivered early this morning. Ms. Walker was found not guilty of all charges and will be released this afternoon. It was in spring last year that Ms. Walker was arrested suspected of murdering Jennifer Brown, a known political activist and affiliate of Ms. Walker, with two gunshot wounds to the chest. In a statement to the press, Ms. Walker's layer Norman Caldwell said that Ms. Walker was satisfied with the trial, but added that the murder trial was a witch-hunt initiated by the FBI to frame her because of her political affiliations. Mr. Caldwell accused the FBI of having bugged the offices of Ms. Walker to track her movements and harass other members of her organization. Celebrating Mardi Gras Raises Spirits For N.O. February 7, 1948, New Orleans - Preparations have begun for this year's Mardi Gras celebrations on February 10 in New Orleans. All around the city, people are working on their costumes and building elaborate floats that will be displayed on the parade. "I've been attending each and every Mardi Gras there's been ever since they started in 1895 and I sire ain't gonna miss this one," says Edith LeFleur, a local schoolteacher who is also the oldest woman in the city. Tomorrow, she will turn 101 years old and says that the only birthday gift she wants is for her grandson to come home from the war in Europe. Well, congratulations Edith, you're a swell gal! Mayor Terrel Hill promises this years' parade will be biggest one yet: "The citizens of this great city need a bit light in these dark times. The Free World is fighting against a great enemy that seeks to destroy our way of life. Let us show them that the spirit of New Orleans is alive and stronger than ever!" Reader: Bring Our Troops Home We must end all combat operations overseas and make some kind of peace treaty with the Nazis. America's pessimism about the world war is a fact and it must be acknowledged by our leaders. They should be fighting to bring back our boys to American shores. Let's stop fantasizing about winning the war and instead look at what victory would cost us in American lives, and what it has cost us already. The war effort is not worth it. Let's end it while we still can. Bring our troops home. Stanley Hopkins Oct 17, 1948. New York Reader: Wake Up, America! It is time for America to wake up from its naive slumber. We are fighting our own nature and we are losing badly. The United States of America was built by great white Americans, the sons and daughters of Germans like the ones we are fighting, who worked hard to make this country the best in the world. This is why we have been so successful throughout history. Our people should celebrate what makes us so great, and embrace it. Now, we are losing the war and in doing so we are losing ourselves. I ask our nation to make peace with Mr. Hitler, who is only fighting to restore the dignity of his people, and fight for the American people instead. Joseph Anderson Nov 2, 1948. New Jersey Paris Jack Is Back Nov 8, 1948, New Orleans - Louisiana's most renowned clarinet player is returning for a gig at the New Orleans' club "All That Jazz" on Saturday at 8pm, Paris Jack himself seems jazzed up in anticipation of the evening: "My first ever time jam session on stage was at "All That Jazz", so returning there together with The Katalin band feels a bit like coming full circle after all these years. New Orleans' small, dark, smoke-filled clubs is where I grew up as a musician." Paris Jack was born in New Orleans and started playing the clarinet when he was just 8 years old. "Music is a place I go to find true peace, something the world is in dire need of these days." Hellstorm Batteries To Stop German Missiles Dec 12, 1948, Washington - "We will not see another Nantucket incident", says General Leonard Troyden of the Eastern Missile Defense Command (EMDC) at a press meeting yesterday. "Starting in January, we will mount out new, state of the art missile defense system named "Hellstorm" along the east coast to protect all major cities from the Germans long range missiles." The experimental Hellstorm batteries work by launching massive walls of tungsten carbide bullets upon detecting incoming missiles, effectively shredding anything in their way. MIT professor Gordon Osoff recently claimed the new missile defense system would only stand a 17 percent chance to stop a V3 rocket before impact, but his calculations have been dismissed as demoralizing propaganda. "Next year, once our shields are up, we intend to bring the war back to Europe," General Troyden stated. "Take my word for it. This will be a turning point for the war effort." Washington Urges Cooperation With Liberator Squads Dec 23, 1948, Los Angeles - Little more than days have passed since the devastating bomb hit the heart of New York, prompting the total surrender of the United States of America to the forces of the German army. The German troops have descended upon Washington. They are now sending what they call "Liberator Squads" across the country to ensure a smooth transition of power. "I urge all Americans to cooperate with the German forces," said the President in a radio speech yesterday. "Do not take up arms. Do not try to act out in any way against the orders of the German army. We do not want any more bloodshed. The atom bomb that devastated New York was a wake-up call for all of us. The war is over." Time Is Running Out 27 Dec, 1948, Washington - Rescue operations to Manhattan have been paused due to acute radiation sickness in the first responders, sources in Washington say. A large number of freight trains and trucks carrying medical equipment, food and water are stalled ten miles outside of the city borders, waiting for the government to provide radiation protective suits. However, persistent rumors in Washington claim that authorities don't have a stockpile of the required equipment, and were unprepared for an attack of this kind. Meanwhile, sources say survivors of the atom bomb blast have taken refuge in Manhattan's subway stations, waiting for authorities to come to their rescue, but time is running out: food, water, and even the air is highly poisonous from radiation. Meanwhile, the Germans are closing in on our shores. The next 48 hours will be crucial in their survival, yet there is no word on when the rescue operations will resume. Save America! Jan 4, 1949, New Orleans - Multiple sources within the temporary Nazi regime in Washington informs us that their Propaganda Ministry will roll out a new law called the "Patriotic Speech Mandate" tomorrow. The law is designed to reign in news articles that could hurt the regime's agenda to push their ideology on the American people. With the election system already having been dismantled and the Nazi's purging of all of the Supreme Court judges, the new law is the quiet death of democracy's last bastion - the free press. We have been fighting to write the truth even as our own government surrendered to the Nazis. Tomorrow, this newspaper - together with all others in America - will become the mouthpiece for your Nazi oppressors. Do not trust it. In the defeat of the US forces we saw the birth of local resistance groups. We at this newspaper fought the best way we could, with ink and paper. Now, as they disarm us of our weapons, we ask you not to give up yours. Do not let this be the final chapter of the story of America. Light this hellish night on fire and create a new dawn for Liberty. Organize! Fight! Endure! America Has Been Liberated! 12 Mar. 1949 - The New American Order starts now. No more oppression from the dictators in Washington. You, the American people have been liberated. Last night, your Beloved Führer - Leader - Adolf Hitler held a heartfelt speech. "In 1492, Christopher Columbus discovered America. Today, I address you from the steps of the Lincoln Memorial. The four and a half century old European project of colonizing America is finally complete." The Führer went on to celebrate the American people. "You, the decent and hardworking citizens of the American Territories, will experience a new renaissance. Your hardships will finally bear fruit. You will be the masters of your own fate. No more shall you suffer under the boots of lesser people and the elites in Washington. From the American "melting pot" shall come forth the purest steel, and its slag shall be brought to the heap. I am a man of peace. Only through total war could we achieve total peace. Now, a thousand years of prosperity await us. This era is our era. I will protect you. I will guide you. And all I ask in return is your unending loyalty." At the end of the speech, people were cheering and standing in their seats outside the Capitol Building. The Klan Endorses The New Regime 12 June, 1949, Washington - "The time has come for a new American Order," the Grand Wizard of the Ku Klux Klan during a televised speech yesterday. "After several long and productive meetings with the Great Leader of the Reich, Herr Adolf Hitler, we have agreed that the Klan will officially join the German Army to protect the white Americans of the American Territories and become of the Greater Reich." The Klan, which has seen its membership rise dramatically during recent years, will maintain a bridge of communication and peace between the American and the German people, it was also said in a statement sent out following the Grand Wizard's speech. It would also ensure the safety of both real Americans and brave Germans who have been terrorized by evil, peace hating, multiracial terrorist organizations following the Washington Peace Treaty in 1949. Great Wall Of New Orleans Finished 5 May. 1952, Washington - Following a glamorous inauguration ceremony yesterday, the Great Wall of New Orleans was officially opened. Many famous generals, celebrities and ministers of the Regime attended the audience. "This wall is a protection for ordinary citizens of the American Territories," said the head architect Sebastian Williamson during his inauguration speech which received a rousing standing ovation from the audience. "To keep the virus of terror and malice away from the public, so everyone can carry on with their lives in peace, knowing that we are building a better future for us and for the Greater Reich." World Condemns Murder of General Strasse Berlin, 25 Feb, 1961 - During a televised broadcast yesterday transmitted worldwide, the beloved Fuhrer addressed the death of the great General Wilhelm Strasse following a terrorist attack at his research center on the Baltic Coast last week. General Strasse was not just known for his humanitarian work and scientific research discoveries which helped the Glorious Reich free the world from tyranny- he was also a dear friend of the Fuhrer. While Our Beloved Fuhrer was visibly shaken by the tragic event, he remained characteristically determined to punish the terrorists who orchestrated this loathsome attack. "Make no mistake. This is an attack on all of us, the people of the Greater Reich trying to live in peace," proclaimed the Führer. "We will find these hateful murderers. We will hunt them down. And we will put them to justice." American Territories Prosper Under New Regime Washington, 12 Jun. 1961 - The Ministry of Regional Welfare of the American Territories of the Greater Reich released a compilation of independent reports today investigating the state of the American territories after being liberated from the former corrupt regime and the New American Order was introduced. The independent reports all unanimously revealed that the American people have never been so prosperous in the entire history of the continent. They also cited "Der Bestrafer", the bomb that brought peace to the American territories, was a singular factor in waking people up. "This simply reinforces what we've always believed - that the American people have been held captive by a clique of corrupt elites who were never interested in their welfare," said the director of the institute, Ludwig Huber. "Unlike the beloved Führer, who has shown with the right leadership, people will prosper!" Irene Engel Appointed General By Our Beloved Führer 20 Jun. 1961, Berlin - The sun was shining and the birds were singing during the ceremony yesterday morning, when Frau Irene Engel was appointed to general by the Führer in front of the Volkshalle in Berlin. General Engel, who has devoted her life to the Glorious Reich and our Beloved Führer, gave a stirring speech that was televised across the globe. "We have been attacked, not by a foreign army worthy of respect, but by criminals, murderers, and subhumans. I will accept the position appointed to me by the Führer and bring these people to justice! One world, one future, one leader!" Her speech was greeted by a full minute of applause. General Engel was also gifted the Ausmerzer by our Beloved Führer, the massive airborne fortress designed to strike down the terrorist instigators during the Liberation of the American Territories. Beloved Führer Guest Stars in 'Trust in Brother' 3 Oct. 1960, Berlin - Neumond TV Production announced today that Our Beloved Führer, may he reign forever, will make a rare cameo appearance in the 200th episode of the American Territories' hit comedy show "Trust Your Brother" which airs sometime late next year. Maybe Ronnie will learn a thing or two from our Beloved Führer? There is no question that the Führer knows what is best for all of us. "The Führer thinks this is one of the best shows from the American Territories," said the Führer's favorite director Lady Helene in a recent interview. "America's youth need to learn respect for authority. Because, after all, what is authority if not love for your Fatherland?" The Führer Is Our Guiding Light 20 Okt. 1960, Los Angeles - Yesterday, Die Neue Wahrheit sat down for an interview with TV producer August Schmeling at the LA Media Tower during his busy scheduling of recording the latest episode of the "Blitzmensch"- the most popular adventure show on Fernsehen- television- in the American Territories. "I believe 'Blitzmensch' provides an important moral message that resonates with our times," Herr Schmeling tells us in between sips of strong German Coffee. "The people of the American Territories have been liberated from the demons of the past- capitalism and cultural decadence- and are entering a new golden age of prosperity. Our show helps people make peace with their brutal past." Concerning the incredible art direction of his show, Herr Schmeling only had this to say: "Our Beloved Führer is our guiding light in everything. This show would not have been possible without him." 'Liesel' Season 9 To Celebrate The Fatherland 1 Jun. 1961, Los Angeles - The longest running TV show produced under the New American Order is getting renewed for another season and it's unglaublich - incredible! Producer Oskar Weismüller tells The Official TV Guide for the American Territories that the theme of the season is "a celebration of the Fatherland." Many people have speculated about which direction the beloved TV show will take, but for Herr Weismüller, one thing is clear: "What we do, as creators, as artists, should always be in service of Our Beloved Führer, may he reign forever, and the Fatherland. If that is not our goal, then what is the point of creating anything?" Profound words indeed. Elite Hans Come To Life In New Adventure Books 13 Jun. 1961, Washington - Everyone's beloved toy hero Elite Hans will be getting an all-new line of adventure books chronicling his worldwide fight against terrorists and degenerates opposing our glorious Fatherland. Written by Albert Hummel (a regular on the now-defunct New York bestseller list), the series' opening novel is an exciting adventure where Elite Hans is infiltrating a terrorist base in the Rocky Mountains. "I wanted to write something that spoke the truth about the human condition while being entertaining and fun to read," said the modest author in his Seattle penthouse studio, "Elite Hans is the embodiment of all that is good and righteous within the Aryan race. I want my books to reflect that." Irene Engel Appointed General By Our Beloved Führer! 20 Jun. 1961, Berlin - The sun was shining and the birds were singing during the ceremony yesterday morning, when Frau Irene Engel was appointed to General by the Führer in front of the Volkshalle in Berlin. General Engel, who has devoted her life to the Glorious Reich and our Beloved Führer, gave a stirring speech that was televised across the globe. "We have been attacked, not by a foreign army or a foe worthy of respect, but by criminals, murderers and subhumans. I will accept the task appointed to me by the Führer and bring these people to justice! One World, One Future, One Leader!" Her speech was greeted by a full minute of applause. General Engel was also gifted the Ausmerzer by our Beloved Führer, the massive sky fortress designed to strike down the terrorist instigators during the Liberation War in the American Territories. Meet The Dapper Young KKK Leader With A Message Of Hope 21 Jun. 1961, Washington - Preston Cooper was one of the first enlightened Americans to understand that the German liberation was the beginning of a new dawn for the American territories. For a long time, the American people had been oppressed by the tyranny of capitalism and many could not see the influence of degenerates and Jews who were pulling the strings behind the curtains. With a message of hope and love, the KKK had tried to inform the public about the dangers of betraying your race. "I'm white and I'm proud of my race," said Herr Cooper to our reporter in a rare interview conducted last week during a cup of coffee at a lovely German cafe in Boston. "If you're a true American patriot, you understand that the Führer and the Germans are the only way forward for this country." Reich Media Most Honest In History! 28 Jun. 1961, Roswell - A new government report reveals that the proportion of lying propaganda that used to plague American newspapers has dropped to 0%. The clean-up of the American media that started only a week after the former shameful regime surrendered completely continues to protect the American people from dishonest and deceitful news articles. Every member of the lying press realized the times of lies and slander were over when the San Francisco Journal's editor-in-chief was brought to televised trial for his untruthful editorial spreading harmful lies about the aftermath of the atom bombing of New York that brought peace to the American Territories. Joseph Torres, the editor-in-chief of this newspaper, was reassured by the report. "It was the dawn of a new era of journalism. The new government effectively removed the cancer that was spreading lying news with surgical precision, and showed us all that it is better if the press work together with the White House to fight for a better tomorrow for all citizens." Martians In Roswell? 29 Jun. 1961, Roswell - The small city of Roswell has recently become the subject of widespread rumors that the area may have once been visited by alien life forms from Venus. Although these notions are absurd, the city officials seem unworried by the situation. Jim Ellington, a local bartender: "Listen, I'm happy to sell beer to the citizens of Roswell, and I'm happy to sell beer to tourists. In fact, I'm just as happy to sell it to the aliens." It all started when an unidentified flying object crashed in the desert in 1947, not far from the city. Rumors began to spread about the nature of the craft, and about Roswell. The German military has since investigated the rumors and found that it was nothing but a weather balloon, but some people just want to believe and the rumors kept spreading far and wide across the American Territories. "As long as they are loyal to the Reich, believing in little green men is not a problem," said the Bürgermeister of Roswell with a laugh during an interview over the phone this morning. Book Review Of 'The Trumbauer Journals' 1 Jul. 1961, Washington - "The Trumbauer Journals" is a bone-chilling so-called "alternate history" novel about what would have happened if the Allies had won the war, written by Nobel Prize winning author Ingo Krämer. It begins with the catastrophic events that lead to the defeat of the Glorious army of the Reich. Hero Peter Trumbauer, piloting the ship which in our world dropped the legendary atom bomb "Der Bestrafer" over Manhattan, is shot down minutes before reaching New York. Trumbauer survives and swims ashore, where he gathers a colorful cast of heroic freedom fighters that soon become known as "the last of the Aryans". With the army of goodness defeated, civilization itself falls into disarray, degeneracy and corruption. It is against this harrowing dystopian backdrop that we follow Trumbauer and his Aryan freedom fighters in their struggle against the oppressive Global Regime. This is perhaps Krämer's finest writing to date, who is known for masterpieces such as "Don't for the Fatherland" and "Your Heart is German". The plot is riveting and the characters are so real that they almost jump out of the page. Above all, it effectively instills the reader with the dread of a society ruled by Jews, homosexuals, and other degenerates. While this may be incredibly offensive to many people, there is a message of hope in this book. And hope is at the very core of the Glorious Reich. Majority Supports The New Regime 3 Jul. 1961, Washington - According to a new survey conducted by the Institute of Statistical Analysis last month, the overwhelming majority of Americans support the New Regime which liberated the American Territories over a decade ago. The survey, which was carried out by the world's best independent researchers in statistical analysis, showed that 99.8% of Americans thought "Extremely Positively" of their new government, while the remaining 0.2% were undecided. It's been over a decade now since the Liberation and the American Territories are prospering like like never before. "It's even better than the olden days," said Joseph, a local pig farmer outside Denver. One Year Until The Great Changeover Day! 4 Jul. 1961, Washington - A year from now, German will be the official spoken language of the American Territories as the next step to secure the New American Order. Thanks to our Beloved Führer, the flawed and inferior English language will forever be replaced by a language that is not only much more elegant, but also significantly more efficient. All Bürgers of the American Territories are advised to apply for German language lessons immediately. There will be a mandatory German language test for all Bürgers which will ensure a place within the wonderful community of the Greater Reich. Any Bürgers who fail the German language test will get another chance in the mandatory re-education camps which have opened across the country to the benefit of all citizens within the American Territories. By 1963, English will be completely phased out and illegal to use. Blitzmensch's Fräulein Fox Reveals Everything 4 Jul. 1961, Los Angeles - In an interview with lifestyle magazine American Aryans Weekly, the talented actress and star of "Blitzmensch" Sabine Vogel reveals intimate details about the production of her hit TV show as well as her personal life. "I worked mostly low-paying Broadway shows before America was liberated by the Germans," says the foxy TV heroine to Weekly. "I was doing a small role in a Hollywood production when Der Bestrafer (the atom bomb that ended the war -Ed.) fell, so that was fortunate," she says with a laugh that is very contagious. "There were a few years where I had a hard time finding jobs, but then a producer from Neumond TV saw me at a cafe outside the LA Media Tower and told me I had lovely Aryan features and that he would like me to audition for a role." Little did Fräulein Vogel knew it would be the role of a lifetime. After changing her old and clunky-sounding Yankee name to a beautiful German one... (the rest of the article is illegible) 'Der Bestrafer' - The Bomb That Created Peace 21 Jul. 1961, Berlin - A monument honoring Der Bestrafer was unveiled yesterday morning at a ceremony in Washington where General Irene Engel held a magnificent televised speech for the People of the American Territories. Der Bestrafer was the atomic bomb which destroyed Manhattan and, as a consequence which was carefully planned by our Beloved Führer, brought peace to the world. Everyone understood in that moment what German engineering is capable of. It was the ultimate proof that Aryans are the supreme race of the world and should forever be the custodians of Earth and the Universe. "The only way to peace is through war," our Beloved Führer said in the historic speech he delivered after the complete surrender of the USA. "As we look now towards the stars, remember that strength is love. And a united people is the strongest force there ever was. With love and strength we will conquer the universe!" General Engel Orders Humanitarian Aid Action For New Orleans 22 Jul, 1961, Washington - For years, New Orleans has served the American Territories as a place where people can re-educate themselves to better serve the society of the Greater Reich. However, after Hurricane Greta devastated the city last September, health hazards and famine has struck the poor detainees living there. In a swift response to the ongoing situation, General Engel ordered that Humanitarian Aid Action Teams (HAAT) would be sent into the city. "Someday, I believe New Orleans will rise up and become a prosperous city that celebrates Our Beloved Führer, the cultural values of the Greater Reich and all its people," said General Engel in a televised speech to the American territories. New Orleans To Become Hot New Tourist Attraction 26 Jul. 1961, Washington - The Minister of Tourism in Louisiana revealed today plans to turn New Orleans into a vibrant tourist spot. Following the Humanitarian Aid Effort to New Orleans, after all of the Häftlings living in the ghetto have been relocated to a safer new location with sanitary living conditions, the city will be cleaned up and renovated after years of damage caused by the terrorist group hiding in the ghetto. The "French Quarter" will be restored and turned into a museum where tourists will be able to learn about the history of the Liberation War and how the American Territories were liberated. Appropriate buildings will be renovated and purged of cultural deviances. Once the city has been cleaned up, the wall currently surrounding the city will be torn down and modern hotel towers in strong überconcrete will be erected. 'German... or Else!' Loser Is A Winner 28 Jul. 1961, Milwaukee - Linda Small, one of the contestants from the wildly popular game show "German... or Else!" who was defeated by contestant Rupert Johnson, was released the other day from Re-Education Camp 2B in Wisconsin. We managed to catch with her for ein Gespräch - a chat about life, her time in the re-education camp and the importance of speaking correctly. "I am definitely a new woman," says Linda while eating a delicious Spritzgebäck. : German is such a wonderful language. Ich bin frei," she tells us with an improved German accent. The future is now an open book to Linda, who has contemplated studying to become a German language teacher. "I would say losing 'German... or Else!' was like winning the lottery - that's the only way I can describe it." Special 'Liesel' Episode Produced By Beloved Führer 1 Aug. 1961, Los Angeles - A representative of the Neumond TV production company at the LA Media Tower announced yesterday that Our Beloved Führer Adolf Hitler, may he reign forever, would be producing an upcoming episode of the long-running TV show "Liesel". The Führer, together with his personal director and head of the Greater Reich Movie Production Ministry, Lady Helene, were said to be planning everything from script writing to costume choices, in a characteristically ambitious effort to realize the Führer's singular vision. "The Führer is of course honored to get the chance to contribute his clarity of vision and artistic exceptionalism to this beloved TV show," said Lady Helene in a statement. General Engel To Appear On 'The Jimmy Carver Show' 8 Aug. 1961, Los Angeles - In her first public appearance since the execution of Terror-Billy, General Engel will join Jimmy Carver on the 13th of August at 8pm for a personal and enlightening interview. Also appearing are the four lads in Die Käfer performing the new single from their album. "I am so excited to talk to General Engel and I am sure we will have a wunderbar time!" said Mr. Carver when we reached him over the phone yesterday. Category:Wolfenstein II: The New Colossus Category:Documents Category:Items Category:Newspapers